


Bb Dwarves in Hobbit Clothes, omigosh

by elenorasweet



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Dwarves, Gen, Lost and Found, novusars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/pseuds/elenorasweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've become very attached to NovusArs' <a>Lost and Found</a> fic. Like, so attached. Omigosh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bb Dwarves in Hobbit Clothes, omigosh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovusArs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovusArs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768038) by [NovusArs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovusArs/pseuds/NovusArs). 



> Includes Fili in gardening gloves, Ori WHO IS FUCKING ADORABLE and Gimli who may or may not be glaring at one of the Greenhand boys in my mind. 
> 
> EDIT: Now with Kili (and his face!)


End file.
